Care To Dance?
by XsnapesgirlX
Summary: it’s the Valentines ball at Hogwarts and two people just can’t seem to get the courage to ask the other to dance. harryseverus thx to everyone who reviewed means alot. new chapter added it is now finished! so enjoy and plese review.
1. Wondering

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, just the plot.

Summary: it's the Valentines ball at Hogwarts and two people just can't seem to get the courage to ask the other to dance. Slash HP/SS

Pairing: HP/SS

Authors note: be kind this is my first fic; I know it's not great just something I wrote when I could go out coz of the snow. Please review. Enjoy! xxx

Care To Dance?

I can't stand these things; I don't see why Dumbledore asked me to over see it. Bloody Valentines Day ball. I now have to spend my night with stupid dunderheads instead of sitting in front of my fire with a good book like I planned. It's not like I can ever enjoy Valentines Day anyway, it's not like I can spend it with who I want. The idea is laughable to say the least, to think that the one I love would even consider being with me is ridiculous. I might as well forget about him and just make tonight difficult for everyone else. Shit! I better get there now before someone spikes the punch.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Valentines Day again. And Dumbledore has gone and organised some dance to celebrate it. I swear I curse the day Lockhart came here and led Hogwarts into the tradition of Valentines Day. It's not so much that I hate today it's more the fact that I have no one special to spend it with. Sure I receive my fair share of cards but they are all so meaningless. I'd never get to spend the day with the one person I truly care about. But he would never look at me after all he hates me, but I suppose I can't blame him I've not exactly made life easy for him after all. Oh well I suppose I better make my way down to the great hall I owe Dumbledore that much anyway. I should at least make an appearance.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Well I was late down and someone, I suspect Draco, has spiked the punch so now I am left dealing with drunken teenagers. Still it's a better use of my time than feeling sorry for myself, just because I can't have him. But still just because I can't touch doesn't mean I can't look. He looks great tonight, dressed in tight, black muggle jeans and a white shirt with the first few buttons undone to show off a bit of that chest. Gods I want him, but no I can't have him so get over it. But still he does look fine. Damn it he saw me looking at him. Great now he'll look at me with disgust and think I'm a pervert. Damn it why did I get caught staring? Oh wonderful now I'm blushing! This is just perfect! He's still looking at me but it's not disgust, it's, I'm not sure what it is. His look seems to be hopeful, eyes filled with desire. No stop it you're seeing things he would never look at you like that, never, not in a million years. Still only one way to find out.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Well the ball isn't that bad I suppose. Malfoy spiked the punch and challenged Ron to see who could drink the most. They ended up kissing and I haven't seen either of them for about an hour but never mind. Hermione and Ginny have also disappeared so I am left alone. But this doesn't bother me, it means I'm free to admire him without my friends asking me why I'm staring. They wouldn't understand, being gay was one thing, they would be hypocrites' if they didn't accept it, but I'm sure they won't accept this. But as I said before no use dwelling on it he'll never like me anyway. He is of course wearing his usual outfit which is a shame, I would kill to see his arse in jeans but never mind. He's still hot! Oh shit he's looking at me, damn it, fuck fuck fuck! Oh god now he'll hate me and think I'm stupid. Then again I could use this as an opportunity. I wonder why he was looking at me anyway it's not like he has would have a reason to. Oh wow, he blushed. He's really hot when he does that. Hang on a minute why is he blushing? Does this mean he likes me too? Can I hope for that? Nah, don't be stupid he must be overheated that's all. It is rather hot in here after all. Still I wonder maybe I could give him a sign and see how he reacts. Yes I could do that after all what's the worse that could happen, he rejects me and then I haven't lost anything and I know where I stand. Crap! He's coming over here. Oh why the bloody hell did I wink at him, now he is coming over here and will probably curses the living shit out of me. Oh fuck!

XxXxXxXxXxX

Do I go over or not damn it I don't know what to do. If only I had some kind of sign to let me know if he liked me to. Then I could approach him no problem at all. Damn it why is this so difficult, I'm acting like a bloody teenager again. Oh my god! He winked at me! He definitely winked. He likes me to. That answers that question then, I'm going over to him. The worst he could do is telling me to get lost and die after all. Here goes nothing.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Here he comes. This is it the end of my life. He will kill me. Why did I do that, I just couldn't content my self with staring could I? I just had to be greedy and try and get more, I am such an idiot. Oh god now he is right in front of me. God this man is sexy, it just radiates off him. If he wasn't about to kill me I swear I would take him right now. Ok he's raising his hand now, probably to perform some deadly curse. Goodbye world………..

Hang on a moment I'm not dead. He hasn't killed me. He is holding his hand out to me. It's only just registered that he is speaking to me. I breathe a sigh of relief as I answer him.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Oh well here goes nothing. He seems to be flinching. I offer him my hand and he shuts his eyes like he thinks I'm about to kill him. As if. I better just ask him and get it over with. I can feel Dumbledore watching me and I know his eye are twinkling in the annoying way that they do. Ok here I go.

'Mr Potter, would you care to dance with me'

'Certainly Professor Snape, I would love to'

The End

Please review. Thank you.


	2. Knowing

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, just the plot.

Authors note: ok here you go second chapter and as far as I can tell the final one but we'll see ok xxx written from Dumbledore's Harry's and Severus' point of view

Care To Dance?

Chapter 2

Well the Valentines' Ball last night was good fun; we certainly had some unexpected pairings. It got rather interesting after young Mister Malfoy decided to spike the punch. I know I should have stopped him but I was amusing to watch Severus struggle with drunken kids.

If I am correct, however, he didn't look too bothered as I believe I saw him leave at the end of the dance with our saviour. It's about time too is all I can say I have been watching the both of them and have seen the way they have been looking at each other, why else would I have made Severus give him all those private lessons.

Minnie says I am a meddling old fool and I suppose she's right but if I can give my favourite boys some happiness then I will. Anyway I must now go down and give them a wake up call. It will be interesting to see if young Harry stayed the night.

XxXxXxXxXxX

I open my eyes as the light finds it way in to my quarters and feel something move next to me. My first instinct is to reach for my wand but then I remember the events from the night before. I smile to myself as the boy, no man, stretches and opens his eyes to look at me.

'Good morning brat,' I say,

'Morning git,' he replies.

I was about to take points for being cheeky and presuming that he can say that to me but he silences me with a kiss, rolls out of bed and stalks off to the bathroom as if he lived here. Well if I get my way he might do in the near future, how did I get so lucky? I couldn't believe it when he accepted me request to dance last night. And then when he came back I felt like I was in heaven. To think that he loves me too is a beautiful thought.

He come out and crawls back in to the bed and cuddles up to me, I wrap my arms around him and pull him close as our lips meet. The kiss starts to get more heated, when a knock at the door causes us to separate. I swear whoever is at the door will die a painful death for disturbing my time with Harry.

XxXxXxXxXxX

The first thing I saw when I woke up was his eyes. Black eyes staring down at me full of love and warmth. I say good morning and then go to the bathroom so that I can gather my thoughts. I was so shocked when he asked me to dance but I accepted straight away. I wasn't going to pass up my dream. We danced all night, much to the shock of everyone else and then he invited me back to his chambers. I'm not going into details but it was amazing, everything I could ever have hoped for. I can't believe that he loves me too but he insisted that he does so who am I to argue.

I go a crawl back into the bed and he pulls me close. Things start to get heated and we are both excited again and then someone knocks on the door. I could kill whoever it is, it certainly seems as though Sev is going to by the look on his face. I feel sorry for whoever is on the other side of the door, but more so for myself as I think about what I could be doing now instead.

XxXxXxXxXxX

I open the door before Severus has even reached it and walk straight in. Harry tries to run into the bathroom to hide.

'No need to hide Harry I am aware that you are here, as is half the school.'

This shocks them at first but they recover quickly.

'Is there any particular reason you are here Albus because I can think of many things I would rather be doing than having one of your little chats, one of which is sitting over there,' Severus says in his usual non subtle way. At least Harry looks a little awkward at his comment, not that I care.

'No reason in particular, I just came by to wake up my favourite boys and see how they were doing getting along, but I can see that all is well. I assume that you will be ready for breakfast. Goodbye'

And with that I leave the room. As I close the door I here them scramble to gather their clothes so that they can make an appearance for breakfast.

They enter the hall about ten minutes later and Severus does something which not only shocks everyone to gasp but causes Minnie to faint. He kisses Harry and walks up to the staff table, but not before Mister Potter slaps him on his arse and turns to walk towards the Gryffindor table.

Yes I think the Ball was a good idea and though they both threatened to kill me yesterday for making them go, I haven't heard any complaints from either of them this morning.


	3. morning after

Ok my fantastic and dedicated readers there is now a very short sequel to this called 'the morning after' it's a one shot and I'm not writing any more to this story but

read, enjoy and review xxx

XsnapesgirlX


End file.
